El homúnculo más fuerte de la humanidad
by ShokoRoko
Summary: [AU] Ante el inminente experimento viral en internet, Eren decide probar suerte y crear su propio homúnculo sin saber lo que resultará ¿Podrá acoger a la pequeña criatura? [Ereri?][Para Ola-Chan]
1. Creación

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Lenguaje vulgar | Trama bizarra sin sentido | Homúnculos :v**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: Hi people, ShokoRoko here! Y pues... He aquí un tipo de EreRi bizarro y sin sentido que se me ocurrió debido a cierto experimento que se hizo viral recientemente, supongo que no necesita presentación. Espero que lo disfruten... Creo...**

* * *

 _ **Para Jhovanna (Ola chan)**_

* * *

Idiota

Simplemente en estos momentos debo ser un gran idiota, tal vez Armin me lo diría si lo tuviera en frente, pero eso ya daba igual. Suspiraba mientras llevaba una mano a mi frente, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de frustración y es que ni siquiera yo me lo creo

¿Quién diría que terminaría siendo arrastrado a una estúpida moda momentánea de internet?

Argh, maldita sea, sabía que no debía hacerle caso a Jean cuando empezó a hablar sobre los supuestos "homúnculos", los pequeños hombrecillos que crecían dentro de un huevo al que le inyectabas algo de semen, claramente al comienzo pensaba que se trataba nada más de una estupidez inventada por él, hasta que en pleno receso me dijo lo contrario al llevar su _notebook_ al colegio

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no creo en tus tonterías, cara de caballo?-Refunfuñé a la vez que daba una mordida a mi almuerzo

-No dirás lo mismo cuando veas esto-Decía con una sonrisa mezquina mientras abría su computadora e ingresaba a YouTube donde se iba reproduciendo un video en el cual aparecía un hombre que portaba una mascarilla de gas y un abrigo verde oscuro, daba una impresión tan tétrica y algo intimidante, veía el título y notaba que estaba en ruso, pero por fortuna se hallaba subtitulado…

El hombre iba mostrando el proceso de creación de aquella extraña criatura, consistía en obtener un huevo de gallina y algo de esperma, inyectar aquella sustancia en la yema del huevo y cubrir aquella zona cuidadosamente para guardar el huevo en un recipiente y dejarlo reposar de unos 10 a 40 días en un lugar oscuro y cálido…

Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera sonaba algo no tan laborioso, así que no estaba muy pasmado hasta que al final, cuando el periodo de tiempo había pasado, aquel hombre sujetó a su "creación" y de repente, de forma tan repentina, lo mató estrellándolo con un libro, lo que era algo shockeante…

-Ahora dime, Jaeger ¿Eso te parece una tontería ahora?- Hablaba Jean con burla pero yo no decía nada, solo seguía mudo del impacto y sin que me diera cuenta, Armin apareció

-Oh, hola ¿Qué hacen?-Decía tranquilamente

-Ah, nada, mostrándole algo al incrédulo Eren-Respondía Jean, Armin solo veía la pantalla mientras suspiraba

-No puede ser, no me digan que en serio creen que esas cosas sean reales ¿Verdad?-Decía con una mirada de fastidio-Eso claramente pudo ser una especie de montaje muy bien elaborado o algo por el estilo, hasta ahora no hay algún tipo de pruebas avaladas por las ciencia que pruebe que los homúnculos sean algo veraz y eficiente

-¡Oh, por favor, Armin! ¡Tú lo acabas de ver!-Reprochaba Jean

-Sea cierto o no, los homúnculos no son algo real, solo piénsalo, es algo proveniente de la Alquimia, por lo que no es nada eficaz

-Alquimia, Brujería, como sea- Los dos empezaron a tener una discusión mientras que yo me quedaba algo pensativo, si aquel sujeto pudo hacer su homúnculo de manera casi exitosa, eso significa que podría hacerlo de igual manera ¿No?

Espera un momento ¡No! ¡No sería una buena idea! ¿Qué tal si al final sale tan horrendo y deforme que termina queriendo matarme? Pero pensándolo bien, no es mucha ciencia crear uno, tenía los huevos, la inyección gracias al trabajo de mi padre y un lugar oscuro como lo es un sótano, justo el que tengo en casa

¡Es perfecto!

Pero, no puedo decirle a ninguno de estos dos, o si no Jean me hostigará y Armin solo me reprochará diciéndome que lo que estoy haciendo es una absoluta estupidez, bueno, después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que pensaba hace unos 40 días…

 _ **-…-**_

Había seguido todo el procedimiento, aunque eso del esperma fue algo… incómodo, no era un chico al que le gustara de tocarse a sí mismo constantemente, por lo que se imaginarán lo bochornoso que fue tener que masturbarme, aunque eso es lo de menos en este momento. El periodo de incubación había terminado y era tiempo de que aquella criatura finalmente saliera a la luz…

Tragué hondo, me hallaba sentado en la soledad y oscuridad del sótano, iluminado solamente por la lámpara de escritorio que alumbraba la mesa donde estaba aquel huevo, no olía ni desprendía ningún fluido fétido, eso era una buena señal, más la hora de la verdad era ahora…

Era tiempo de comprobar si todo el proceso había sido un éxito, de no ser así, solo había malgastado mi tiempo…

Respiré, tomando el huevo, me hallaba temblando, joder, estaba tan nervioso y asustado por cualquier cosa que podría pasar; sin pensármelo dos veces, rompí el huevo en el recipiente y podía oler como los aromas putrefactos se liberaban en el ambiente y yo solo retenía las ganas de querer vomitar, presentía que todo sería un fracaso hasta que vi de igual forma lo que nunca pensé lograr…

Se hallaba un pequeño ser mezclado entre los fluidos, estaba en una posición fetal; con algo de curiosidad, saqué al pequeño ser con unas pinzas y lo deposité en una servilleta donde lo limpiaba, al verlo detenidamente solo me quedaba sin habla alguna, pensaba que tenía algún problema ocular al observar, pero mi vista no parecía engañarme…

Era un pequeño hombrecito…

Un diminuto y minúsculo hombre que me hacía recordar en cierta forma a la historia de Pulgarcito, su piel era algo pálida, era de cabellos negros y de mirada afilada…

No podía creerlo…

Funcionó, en serio que funcionó ¡ES INCREIBLE! ¿Acaso podría estar soñando?

De repente vi como ese pequeño homúnculo empezaba a parpadear, a moverse, su mirada parecía indicar molestias ante la luz y a la vez que abría su boca y podía ver unos pequeños colmillitos cuando inmediatamente parecía escupir a la mesa…

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

¿Qué tal si saltaba hacia mí y me hacía daño? ¿Qué tal si me arrancaba un ojo o me aruñaba o algo así? O peor aún ¿Qué hacía si era capaz de lograr asesinarme?

Tengo que matarlo, de inmediato

Tengo que matarlo, para mi fortuna tenía un libro cerca de mí, lo tomé desesperado y lo azoté contra la mesa esperando que la criatura se hallara sin vida, cuando, inesperadamente, no escuché el estruendo del choque; asomé un poco mi cara y para mi sorpresa, vi como la criatura sostenía el libro como si se tratara de una hoja pequeñita, aún seguía con una mirada llena de molestia como si me estuviera reprochando

Temblé…

 **¿¡QUE CLASE DE HOMÚNCULO HABÍA CREADO?!**

* * *

 **AN: Esto es para ti, Jhova, que tanto habías hablado sobre la idea de un Levi homúnculo, eso me había bombardeado por mucho y pues dije ¿Por qué no? :v**

 **Sugerencias, ideas y homúnculos son aceptados! Dejen sus reviews y les responderé con mucho amor ^3^**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, bye bye!**


	2. Presentación

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Lenguaje vulgar | Trama bizarra sin sentido | Homúnculo! Levi (¿?)**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

Dios mío ¿Qué he hecho?

En serio **¿¡QUE DIABLOS HABÍA HECHO?!**

Pensé que esto no sería algo más que algo banal, sin sentido, que no tendría éxito ni nada de eso, pero… Pero…

 **¡ESTABA VIVO! ¡VIVO!** ¿Acaso este es uno de los casos en los que el humano triunfa al querer desafiar la naturaleza? ¿Cómo en esos casos de científicos locos como Frankstein? Mierda ¡Jamás esperé que tuviera a un auténtico homúnculo que hubiera creado por mi cuenta!

Ahora me estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos tan finos y filosos, haciéndome sentirme de alguna manera algo intimidado, pareciera que estuviera diciendo _"Te haré sufrir por intentar matarme, maldito mocoso";_ para empeorar todo, el ambiente que se sentía se había tornado agobiante y bochornoso. Miré de reojo al homúnculo tragando pesado, sabía que no podría dejarle aquí o si no la culpa me carcomería por dentro…

Solo suspiraba, sabía que tarde o temprano el momento del arrepentimiento llegaría, pero bueno, eso me pasa por andar haciendo esa estupidez

Tomé a mi creación con el objeto más cercano a mi alcance, un vaso, seguido de un pañuelo; con ello deposité al pequeño en ese vaso y lo tapé con el pedazo de tela para subir despavorido a mi habitación y poner el vaso boca debajo de mi escritorio, sostenido por un libro para que no saliera…

Bueno, al menos estaba asegurado de esa manera, por ahora…

Dormí tranquilo en mi cama, sin saber lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente….

 _ **-…-**_

Desperté al día siguiente, era sábado, así que solía dormir cuanto podía. Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que podía escuchar era un tecleo, como si alguien estuviera ocupando la computadora, solo me acurruqué en la cama, de seguro papá la usaba para algún trabajo suyo…

Espera… Papá se supone que tiene su propio ordenador, por lo que nunca ocupaba el mío, además, Mamá no suele manejar mucho una computadora…

Entonces ¿Quién era?

Alcé la mirada lentamente, asomándome un poco hacia donde se hallaba mi computadora, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que el vaso donde retenía al homúnculo estaba roto…

Oh no…

¡¿Acaso escapó?!

No, no, no puede ser. Si había sido así, sería mi fin

 **¿¡DONDE PODRÍA ESTAR?! ¿¡DON…?!**

 **¿Eh?**

¿Pero qué diablos?

 **¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTABA VIENDO?**

Acaso… ¿Acaso estaba leyendo una pila de artículos de Wikipedia mientras portaba cual vestido el trozo de tela de anoche?

No solo eso **¿¡TAMBIÉN SE HABÍA PUESTO A LEER TODOS LOS LIBROS QUE TENÍA AHÍ EN EL LIBRERO?!**

 **¿¡ESTO ERA UNA BROMA DE MAL CHISTE?!**

-T-Tú…-Apenas articulaba, el asombro había quitado las palabras de mi boca, y entonces ocurrió algo que no esperé

-Oh, buenos días…-Habló con una voz natural, algo grave, como la de un mismo hombre

H-Habló…

 **¡ESA COSA HABLÓ!**

Estaba a casi nada de gritar aterrado hasta que el homúnculo volvía a hablar

-No hay necesidad de que te asustes ¿O sucede algo?

-¿C-Como…? ¿C-Como puedes hablar? Además ¿Qué pasó con mi cuarto?-Fue lo que decía algo sorprendido, la criatura suspiró

-Durante el transcurso de toda la noche, no podía respirar gracias a que me tenías atrapado en ese vaso, por lo que no tuve más opción que romperlo con mis propias fuerzas. Además, lo único con lo que podía abrigarme era ese pedazo de tela y después de eso me asomé ante esos libros, ya que no tenía idea absoluta de lo que eran. Pasé el resto de la madrugada y parte de la mañana leyendo todos y cada uno de ellos, al final solo busqué más en esta cosa que llaman "computadora" hasta que despertaste…

…. ¿Qué?

¿En menos de una noche adquirió todo ese conocimiento? ¿Cómo mierda puede ser posible?

-O-Oh, y-ya veo…-Afirmaba nervioso

-Y por lo visto tu habitación es un completo desastre, tan solo verla me hace temblar de desagrado-Respondía con el ceño fruncido, yo solamente suspiraba, ese homúnculo sonaba justo como mi madre

-Y tú lo que necesitas es algo de ropa ¿No te incomoda tener ese trapo?-Pregunté, la criatura solo asentía un poco

-No es tan malo, pero algo que pueda usar y sea decente sería mucho mejor-Afirmó aún con el ceño fruncido, tenía que admitirlo, su rostro se veía un tanto gracioso de esa manera; no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pasar mi dedo por su pequeña cabecita, a lo que él solo correspondía quitándolo y tomando de repente una pluma que había al costado

-¡W-Woah!-Exclamé asombrado-¿Acaso no te cuesta tomar eso?

-No, no realmente, por cierto…-Empezaba a gruñir-¿Por qué mierda intentaste matarme, mocoso?

-¿E-Eh? No intenté matarte ¿De qué hablas?-Reía nervioso

-No te hagas el tonto, Eren Jaeger-Habló aún molesto

-¿¡Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?!

-Justamente lo vi en uno de tus libros, idiota…

-A-Ah, eso…-Solo asentía nervioso

-Pero aún no hay respondido a mi pregunta-Aún estaba en posición-¿Por qué intentabas matarme?

-Eh… Este… Pues…-Solo titubeaba, algo nervioso-E-Estaba algo asustado c-cuando pensé q-que me lastimarías al v-ver tus colmillos y…

-¿Ah? ¿Solo por eso?

-P-Pues… S-Si… C-Cuando te vi estaba aterrado, p-pensé que serías una bestia aborrecible

 **-¡¿A-AH?! ¿¡QUE DIJISTE?!** -Gritó recio cuando escuchó lo de bestia aborrecible, sosteniendo con más fuerza la pluma

-¡Nada! ¡No dije nada!- Exclamé y luego suspiré recargando mi cara sobre la mesa, bufando algo resignado, apenas logrando procesar lo que había sucedido esta mañana, parpadeaba un poco al dirigir una fugaz mirada al pequeño hombrecillo, realmente no alucinaba…

Era la realidad después de todo

Ahora que tenía un pequeño homúnculo no tenía más opción que cuidarlo, después de todo, si no lo hago yo ¿Quién lo hará? Lo quiera o no, tengo que asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar a un… Homúnculo

-¿Sabes? Creo que fui algo precipitado-Hablé un poco más relajado-¿Por qué mejor no empezamos de nuevo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con empezar de nuevo?-Preguntaba, dejando la pluma a un lado

-No lo sé, hacer como si lo de matarte nunca hubiera pasado e… Intentar llevarnos bien, ser algo como amigos y ayudarnos un poco; suena bien ¿No?

La pequeña criatura parecía pensarlo y meditarlo un poco en el lugar donde estaba

-Sí, no suena nada mal….-Afirmaba- Pero no vas a querer matarme otra vez ¿Verdad?

-¡Ah, claro que no, no sería capaz de hacerlo!-Afirmaba sudando nervioso, el pequeño solo me miraba fijamente

-Bueno, más vale que cumplas, o si no te atendrás a las consecuencias, mocoso…

Tragué hondo al escuchar como sonaba tan amenazante a pesar de ser tan pequeño, además, esa fuerza como para sostener desde una fina pluma hasta un libro pesado, joder, eso no era algo normal en algo de ese tamaño. Además de que tenía un carácter un tanto pedante y algo amargado

Con un homúnculo así ¿Quién querría un enemigo?

-Bien, entonces somos como amigos ¿V-Vale?-Dije tendiendo mi dedo para que lo estrechara

-… Vale-Suspiró afirmando, estrechando mi dedo con esa fuerza algo sobrehumana que llegaba a lastimar, sí que él era fuerte, demasiado…

Un momento, ahora que lo pienso, como ya tengo una especie de homúnculo debería ponerle un nombre, pero ¿Cuál?

-Oh, por cierto, no te he puesto un nombre

-Ah, es verdad…

Vamos, tienes que pensar en uno, uno muy bueno, que no suene ridículo ni nada así…

Espera ¡Ya lo tengo!

-Este… ¿Levi? ¿Levi suena bien?-Le pregunté, él solo correspondía con un brillo de aprobación en sus ojos afirmando

-Oh, nada mal, me gusta por cierto…

-¡Bien! Entonces te llamarás Levi

-Por mi está bien, suena perfecto-Asintió- Ahora tienes que limpiar este lugar, de inmediato

-¿¡A-AH?! P-Pero…

-¿Sabías que una habitación tan sucia y desordenada podría ser un gran foco de infecciones y enfermedades?

-Pero Levi…

-Pero Levi nada, a limpiar…

-Eh…

 **-¡AHORA! ¡NO PIERDAS TIEMPO!** -Exclamó al arrojarme una goma que tenía a la mano, solo suspiré, su tono parecía el de un capitán de la armada

-Como diga, capitán-Suspiré empezando a ordenar…

No había creado a un homúnculo normal, ni algo anormal, por alguna extraña razón tenía entre mis manos al homúnculo más fuerte de la humanidad…

Uno muy gruñón y estricto por supuesto…

Y fue a partir de ese día que la tranquilidad que mi vida poseía había llegado a su fin gracia a ese ser tan peculiar…

* * *

 **AN: Y por eso mis niños, tengan cuidado cuando hagan ciencia :V**

 **Okya, nunca esperé que este fic tan bizarro tuviera tanta aceptación y recepción por parte de ustedes, en serio que no lo vi venir xD, pero aún así muchas gracias al ver que realmente les gustó esto :33**

 **Perdonen si este capítulo es algo corto, es que ya estoy en finales de semestre y tengo que esforzarme al máximo, ya saben, además de que mi computadora está teniendo problemas y tengo que checarla o si no morirá ;A;**

 **Ahora, a revisar sus reviews!**

 _CharlyLand_ **: Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad :0000 -gasps- Pero bueno, es una trama bizarra, ¿Que podría salir mal? xD**

 _Nalu_ **: ¡Y claro que habrá más! ¡Las aventuras de Eren con Levi homúnculo apenas comienzan!**

 _OImpudinlmO_ **: ¿Sacar semen? Mmmm, no lo sé ¿Internet? Okno, pero podría ser ¡Y que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias! ¡Saludos!**

 _PandPsicotikk:_ **¡Owww, muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! ¡Realmente me motiva tanto a continuar!**

 _Cuchufleta PL:_ **Bueno, es una trama sin sentido algo perturbadora pero entretenida o yo que se :'v a fin de cuentas esto es solo algo bizarro sin sentido por diversión ¿No? :'D Ahahaha, agradezco mucho que este fic te haya gustado!**

 _Pau-Neko: _**Hahaha, descuida xD, de todos modos la idea es bastante loca, así que con Shingeki ¡Todo podría pasar!**

 _Momo-Princess:_ **Bastante curioso e interesante ¿No? eue Hahahaha xD**

 _Emil K: _**Nada supera al poderoso esperma de Eren \ :v / MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ok no :'v**

 _Angel2012Negro:_ **Todos deseamos un Levi homúnculo! ouo El problema es como hacerlo :'v**

 _AcosadoraKawaii:_ **La vida tranquila de Eren llegó a su fin gracias al enanito más poderoso de la humanidad ¿Quien lo salvará? xD**

 _Kokoa Kirkland:_ **No lo había pensado de esa forma, pero ahora que lo dices tienes razón y es mucho más divertido aún xDDD**

 **Sugerencias, comentarios y fangirleos son bienvenidos en sus reviews, que esperan para enviarlos? ouo**

 **ShokoRoko se despide... Hail Hydra**


	3. La mañana en el colegio

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU)** **| Severo Out of Character (OoC)** **| Lenguaje Vulgar | Trama Bizarra sin Sentido** **| Levi Homúnculo**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: Apuesto a que extrañaban al pequeño Levi ¿No?**

* * *

Me hallaba durmiendo en mi cama plácidamente, la mañana era muy tranquila al parecer, todo se hallaba en paz y tranquilidad, nada de ruido ni disturbios, era definitivamente una buena manera de descansar, nada podría…

-¡Oi, mocoso perezoso, despierta de una vez!-Fue la voz de Levi lo que rompió el silencio mientras sentía un fuerte golpe dirigido hacia mi rostro, lo primero que apenas pude articular fue un doloroso quejido al tallarme la mejilla

-¡Oye, eso dolió!-Exclamé levantándome de mi cama para bajar la mirada y ver a Levi molesto, de brazos cruzados al acercar una taza con algo de té negro para beberla, apenas había adquirido una afición a beber té cuando era lo que le había ofrecido hace 2 noches, ya que era lo único que tenía a la mano en ese momento. Nunca esperé que terminara tan fascinado como para empezar a preparárselo por cuenta propia

Además, hacía de todo para no poder reírme al ver que la ropa que traía puesta era nada más que un vestidito de muñecas que había conseguido gracias a mi pequeña prima Isabel, quien, por alguna razón, me las había vendido para comprarse unos juguetes nuevos que había querido y pedido últimamente y al no tener a nadie a quien vender sus juguetes, aprovecharía para apoyarla; después de todo era mi pequeña prima

Y no podía negar en lo absoluto que los vestiditos calzaban perfectamente con Levi, parecía una hermosa y fina muñequita.

Bueno, de hermosa y fina no tenía nada

-Era la única forma de despertarte, tan solo mira la hora que es como para que sigas durmiendo-Fue lo que dijo al señalar el despertador-Además, esa cosa hacía tanto ruido que iba a terminar poniéndome sordo

Veía la hora, eran las 7:25 de la mañana del día lunes

Espera

 **¿¡7:25 AM?!**

 **¡¿LUNES?!**

Solo lo que hice fue levantarme apresurado de la cama y empezar a ponerme el uniforme como si mi vida dependiera de ello

-Mierda, mierda, mierda **¡SE ME HACE TARDE!-** Exclamaba tomando mis cosas y poniéndome apresuradamente los zapatos para irme al colegio; si llegaba tarde no sería muy bien recibido a pesar del tiempo máximo de tolerancia y eso sería un gran problema-Lo siento, Levi ¡Debo irme, nos vemos más tarde!

Salí apresurado, tomando mi almuerzo y despidiéndome apenas de mamá para irme disparado al colegio; si algo podía agradecer era que no vivo tan lejos de la escuela por lo que lograba hacer tiempo. Era solo cuestión de unos pasos más y ¡Por fin! Estaba ante las puertas del colegio María, a unos 5 minutos antes de que cerraran las puertas,

Respiraba un poco, ahora con más calma, tal vez a eso podría llamarle suerte ¿No?

Ahora solo debía ir rumbo a mi casillero para tomar los libros que usaría en las primeras horas, guardando los que tenía en mi mochila y usaría más tarde; suspiré al ver mi casillero, no le daba atención últimamente como era debido, papeles por doquiera y un desorden colosal

Pero bueno, más tarde me encargaría de eso

Tomé los libros y me dirigía al salón, el cual estaba en desorden como siempre, ya que el profesor no había llegado por el momento

-¡Ah, hola Eren!-Me saludó Armin, quien platicaba con Mikasa Ackerman, nuestra amiga desde que íbamos al jardín de niños "Shiganshina". Desde que éramos pequeños siempre habíamos estado unidos hasta la fecha y no era de extrañar que desde ese momento hasta el día de hoy nos apoden "El trío de Shiganshina"

-Eren, pensé que no vendrías-Hablaba Mikasa al verme, un poco preocupada-¿Pasó algo en el transcurso de la mañana?

No quería decirle al verdad, es más, ni si quiera pensaba en decírselo; Mikasa desde la niñez se preocupaba bastante por mí como si fuera una hermana o madre, algo sobreprotectora tenía que admitir. Si ella llegaba a enterarse de que tenía un homúnculo, me mataría viva

-Eh… Pues… Tuve un contratiempo-Le dije con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Ella me miraba un poco y luego suspiró

-Tarde de nuevo ¿No es así?

Antes de que pudiera articular una respuesta, el timbre sonó, indicando que comenzaba la primera hora; dentro de mi suspiré algo aliviado cuando el profesor entró para comenzar la primera clase del día, pensando que la mañana sería tranquila a partir de ese momento

No sabía cuántas cosas me esperaban a partir de ese momento

 _ **-…-**_

Después de unas cuantas clases había llegado el receso, finalmente algo de descanso, al menos por casi una hora. Las personas se hallaban conversando, comiendo o riendo como siempre; había dicho a Armin y Jean que les alcanzarían para almorzar, ya que necesitaba dejar algunos libros en el casillero. Así que iba dirigiéndome con tranquilidad rumbo a ese rincón del vacío pasillo, tomando la llave de mi casillero y abriéndolo sin esperarme nada.

Nada más que un fuerte golpe que se dirigió a mi rostro

-Asqueroso de mierda, tienes un jodido chiquero ahí adentro

Espera un momento **¡¿ACASO ESA VOZ ES DE QUIEN CREO QUE ES?!**

 **-¡¿L-LEVI?! ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ EN LA ESCUELA?! ¿¡COMO ES QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ?!**

 **-¡YO DEBERÍA PREGUNTARTE ESO A TI!**

 **-¿AH? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ YO?!**

Pero antes de cualquier cosa, tenía que verificar que no había nadie asomándose por ahí, además de que tenía que bajar la voz o alguien se daría cuenta: sería un grave peligro si llegaran a enterarse de la existencia de Levi, era algo que no podía permitir de ninguna manera

-Bien ¿Ahora puedes explicarme que estás haciendo aquí?-Decía ahora con la voz moderada

-No sé cómo fue, pero por alguna razón me terminaste jalando adentro de tu mochila y por poco moría aplastado entre esos libros que arrojaste a esa cosa-Decía apuntando al casillero-Y por amor a Dios, no sé que tenías ahí adentro **¡PERO VAYA QUE ESTABA FATAL!** ¿¡Te das cuenta de toda la basura que estaba en ese lugar?!

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de mi casillero?

-Sí, si, como sea que se llame-Alegaba- El punto es que tuve que encargarme de arreglar tu porquería de casillero y más te vale que no vuelvas a ensuciarlas, o tendrás que limpiarlo tú mismo

-¡Si, si, ya lo sé, pero no hagas tanto ruido!

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué?

Antes de que hablara una vez más, podía escuchar los pasos cercanos a mí y las voces de Mikasa y Armin hablando animadamente. Sin decir nada más, solo metí a Levi dentro del casillero, cosa que le tomó por sorpresa y le había enfurecido. Golpeaba fuertemente el casillero gritando que si no lo hacía me patearía fuertemente el trasero

-¡Shhh! S-Silencio, o si no te escucharán-Mascullaba nervioso al abrir por un momento el casillero

-¿Escuchar a quien?

Oh no, esa voz

-¡M-Mikasa, hola!-Dije cerrando el casillero de repente, sonriendo nerviosamente al trío que tenía en frente-Y ¿N-No deberían estar en la cafetería?

-Bueno, nos extrañó que tardaras tanto y pues, vinimos a verte-Explicaba Armin-Pero al parecer estás algo raro ¿Te ocurre algo o te sientes mal?

-E-Eh ¡N-No! ¡Claro que no! Cielo santo ¡Vaya que hace muchísimo calor por aquí, no esperaba que el día fuera tan ardiente!- Sudaba a mares por los nervios, si veían a Levi se armaría un escándalo y las miradas de todo el colegio se posarían en mí y mi vida tranquila se iría a la mierda en su totalidad

¡Es algo que no puedo permitir! Ahora que Levi está en el colegio ¡No puedo permitir que sea visto!

-Eren, estás escondiendo algo ahí ¿Verdad?-Decía Mikasa, oh no, ya sospechaba

-Ah ¡N-No! Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo crees, mujer?

-Tu oreja está roja, estás mintiendo. Abre espacio-Contestaba cortante, queriendo ver lo que tenía oculto

-¿Ah? ¡Claro que no, es mi casillero y no puedes abrir nada más porque si!

-Sabes que puedo tomar medidas ¿Cierto?

Tragué hondo, Mikasa era muy conocida además de su belleza, también por su fuerza descomunal equivalente a un equipo de jugadores de futbol americano; la hacía aterradora en cierta parte, no era de extrañar que algunas veces terminara mandando a alguien al hospital por distintas razones que no resulta conveniente mencionar

Si querías salir vivo, jamás deberías provocar a Mikasa Ackerman

Me quitaba del casillero lentamente, temblando y tragando hondo, en el momento en el que Mikasa abriera ese casillero tendría ante su presencia a ese enano y así vendrían las preguntas que pedían explicación, cerraba lentamente los ojos

No quiero ver, no quiero ver

-Eren…-Mikasa fue lo que decía con algo de asombro-¿Finalmente limpiaste tu casillero?

¡Oh no! ¡Mierda, lo sabe! Lo sabi…

… ¿Qué?

-Ah, pues, yo, y-yo, este- Hablaba entrecortado y aún nervioso; sudando fríamente sin parar

-Bueno ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Estaba hecho un basurero total ahí adentro y es bueno que finalmente decidieras ponerte a ordenarlo

-¡Woah, es cierto! Se nota que lo limpiaste muy bien-Veía Armin levemente ese rincón algo incrédulo-Es por eso que demorabas demasiado ¿No?

-Eh ¡C-Claro, era por eso! Ya era tiempo de que limpiara ahí después de tanto ¿No? Vaya que era horrible-Articulaba aún nervioso, estaba en cierta parte aliviado de que no hubieran visto a Levi, pero ¿En donde rayos se había ocultado?

-Es cierto, Eren. Si que se veía todo ahí fatal, ni quiero recordarlo-Me decía Armin con un ligero tic nervioso, algo que en cierta parte no toleraba era un desorden al grado de ser terriblemente fatal llegando al nivel del basurero.

Podríamos decir que es de aquellos que no preferirían estar en un ambiente caótico o demasiado descontrolado, pero bueno ¿Qué esperaban del sujeto más inteligente del salón?

-Oigan chicos, no quiero sonar impaciente, pero si no llegamos pronto a la cafetería no alcanzaremos almuerzo

-Oh, es verdad- Mikasa reaccionaba- Eren ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-Claro, solo déjenme guardar algunos libros, ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzaré allá ¿Vale?

Ambos asentían y se retiraban hablando de algún tema reciente o algo así, mientras que yo suspiraba en alivio; abría mi casillero de nuevo para guardar mis libros y tenía de nuevo en mi presencia a ese pequeño enano al cual llamaría Pulgarcito si quisiera

-Hombre ¿Cómo puedes dejarte intimidar por esa tipa?-Preguntaba Levi con un rostro que no me hacía sentir muy bien

-No la conoces, Levi, pero creo que no te caería bien

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Oh, cierto, no te he hablado sobre mis amigos

-¿Te refieres a ese par que estaba ahí hace un momento?

Asentía, recordaba que no les había hablado mucho sobre Mikasa y Armin, solo unas pocas cosas, pero no mucho en general; asi que no les conocía totalmente. Bueno, no conocía mi vida escolar en general.

-Además ¿Cómo pudiste soportar tanto en ese casillero? Es decir ¿No te sentiste acorralado o algo asi?

-¿Eh? Pero por supuesto que me sentía acorralado, asqueado además, me tropezaba a cada pasito que daba y apenas si podía ver. Joder, este casillero es como una prisión para mí

Me detuve a pensar en Levi y el tiempo en el que se la había pasado en ese casillero, en total, 3 horas de la mañana. Si le dejaba ahí encerrado no terminaría muy bien; además de que se había tomado la molestia de limpiar mi casillero y tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera

-Levi ¿No tienes hambre?-Preguntaba

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, no he comido algo apenas ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Lo tomé delicadamente del casillero hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme, claro, si lo hacía bruscamente terminaría siendo golpeado por Levi, asi que debía tratarle bien

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Bueno, iremos a desayunar, te daré de comer algo-Respondía-Además, no creo que deberías quedarte encerrado ahí, pero no puedo dejar que la gente te vea

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, las personas armarían un escándalo gigante si supieran de tu existencia y no te dejarían tranquilo

-Entonces me cuidarás, supongo ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro! Prometí que te cuidaría ¿No?

-Bueno, más vale que cumplas esa promesa ¿Verdad?

Asentía una vez más y cerraba mi casillero para dirigirme a la cafetería.

Había sido una mañana muy rara en el colegio

* * *

 **AN: Oh, Eren ¿Crees que las cosas terminaron ahi nada más? Se vienen más desventuras para este par muy pronto, al parecer alguien despertará sospechas, muajajajajaj**

 **Bueno, bueno, lamento la tardanza, pero ya entré al colegio y joder, 5º SEMESTRE ES LA COSA MÁS PESADA HASTA EL MOMENTO, si es asi, ni me imagino la universidad, asi que mil disculpas si no desarrollé el cap de buena manera x_x**

 **Pero bueno, bueno, es tiempo de checar reviews!**

 _Kokoa Kirkland:_ **Enano, poderoso y lo más importante, un dictador, dictador que Eren quiere mucho pero no lo confiesa (?) ¿Será porque él mismo le trajo a la existencia? hahahaha xD ¡Saludos y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!**

 _Pau-Neko: _ **Cuando creas que ya has visto de todo aquí, BOOM NENA! LEVI HOMÚNCULO SALVAJE APARECE! Serán descubiertos? Hummmm, eso está por verse! La película de la Calabaza Mágica es de las más geniales que he visto por cierto, me encanta muchísimo! Gracias por todo y saludos! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**

 _AcosadoraKawaii: _ **Pues Levi yendo al cole con Eren podría funcionar, o no? eve Y pues realmente me sorprendió que muchos sintieran aprecio por esta historia y me hace muy feliz, tanto a mi como a todos ustedes :DD**

 _Deih: _**Of course, todos sabemos que la leche de Eren es súper poderosa! Además, quien no se reiría al ver semejante título? Agradezco mucho tu opinión de este fic y espero seguir con éste!**

 _Ri-Berth:_ **Sea lo que sea, Levi nunca dejará de ser Levi, un enanito (?) okno , el video del ruso si que es SINIESTROOOOO, hasta a mi me espantó! Bueno, aunque sea incesto no le ven el problema, verdah? 7v7 bueno ya :'v Saludos y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo!**

 _deysizg501: _**Pobre Eren, pero eso le pasa por andar jugando al científico y a andar de curioso, ahora tiene en sus manos a su Levicito, muchas gracias por disfrutar de este fic y capítulo por igual! :D**

 _Katsu:_ **-inserte meme de "No preguntes, solo gózalo- Bueno no, me alegra mucho que hayas llegado a leer esta historia y que te haya encantado! Me alegra mucho y me motiva bastante! Y si, seguiré con las aventuras de Eren y mini Levi!**

 _Nalu:_ **El pequeño Levi logra equiparar su ternura con su feroz personalidad y eso nos encanta a todos! (?) Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y seguir esta historia :)**

 _Pandirafa : _**Todo se resume a un colosal "KHÉ", pero bueno, es un fic sin lógica asi que tiene sentido (?) Le comprará ropa? Si, con el paso de los capitulos, Crecerá? Hummmm, no lo sé, no he escuchado de un homúnculo crecer... Aún y lo del beso sería algo muy muy tierno y genial! Gracias por seguir y leer esta historia!**

 _EleniRockbell:_ **Gracias por tus comentarios, agradezco tu opinión sobre la narrativa y sobre la historia, procuraré seguir a tal ritmo! :)**

 **Buuuueno, normalmente no promociono mis otras cuentas, PEERO, estoy haciendo una historia con OC's en Wattpad de nombre _"Highway to Hell"_ , si gustan echarle un vistazo, en Wattpad también estoy disponible como ShokoRoko :3 Además de que necesito ponerme al corriente con demás EreRi's y Eren x Reader, vaya que los últimos están más abandonados y solitarios que un desierto D:**

 **Sugerencias, fangirleos y demás pueden dejarlos en los reviews, los esperaré y leeré con mucho amor!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, bye bye!**


	4. Crecientes Sospechas

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU)** **| Severo Out of Character (OoC)** **| Lenguaje Vulgar | Trama Bizarra sin Sentido** **| Levi Homúnculo**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: HA VUELTO EL ENANO FAVORITO DE TODOS! (?**

* * *

—" _Bien, ahora solo tienes que actuar normal, como siempre"—_ Me decía a mí mismo en mi interior, dirigiéndome a la cafetería— _"Nadie tiene que notar que hay un hombrecillo justo dentro de mi bolsillo"_

Tenía a Levi en uno de los bolsos de mi uniforme, para que no permaneciera encerrado, pero si hacía algún movimiento en falso u otra estupidez, estaría acabado

Y era algo que no me puedo dar el lujo de permitir

Después de caminar, me hallaba justo ante la puerta que daba lugar a la cafetería del colegio, sin que pudiera notarlo, empecé a temblar un poco, mis manos se movían y mis dientes castañeaban

—Oi ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó Levi en voz discreta, notando mi nerviosismo

—Solo estoy algo… Nervioso— Contesté resoplando para guardar la calma— Es la primera vez que estás afuera y temo que alguien fuera a notarte

—No lo creo, sabes que soy tan pequeño que ni siquiera sabrán que estoy aquí— Respondía Levi— Además, tú nunca harías algo que me delatara

Tenía razón, nunca permitiría que nadie supiera de la existencia de Levi, el único que conocía sobre mi pequeño homúnculo era yo y nadie más. Con eso en mente ¿Por qué habría de permanecer nervioso?

Inhalé y exhalé por última vez y entonces abrí la puerta del comedor, fui recibido por el ruido de las charlas y las risas de diversos compañeros, quienes desayunaban, platicaban o aprovechaban para hacer algo en ese tiempo libre; justo en una de las mesas, ubiqué a Mikasa y Armin, quienes me hacían señas para poder hallarles

— ¡Perdón por tardar! — Exclamé llegando y sentándome con ellos

—Eren, guardé algo del desayuno para ti— Decía Mikasa, pasándome un plato cubierto con otro para que la comida no se enfriara

—Gracias, Mikasa, pero traje mi propio desayuno— Decía con cortesía, sacando mi comida, era un sándwich junto con un jugo de fruta, nada del otro mundo

—Oh vamos, Eren, necesitas algo más que un sándwich y jugo para rendir bien en el día— Respondió mi amiga, intentando persuadirme con gentileza—No puedes seguir durmiéndote en clases

— ¡Pero solo fue una vez! — Exclamé con algo de vergüenza— Además de que me había desvelado haciendo una tarea

—Eso no impide que pueda llegar a afectarte— Dijo, estando algo cerca de mí — Vamos, además, está delicioso

— ¿Qué es el desayuno exactamente? — Respondí con dudas

—Ya sabes, puré de papa, ensalada rusa y hamburguesa con queso

Bah, no es nada del otro mun-

 **¿¡HAMBURGUESA DE QUESO?! ¿¡EN SERIO?! ¡ES UNA DE MIS COMIDAS PREFERIDAS!**

— ¿¡Hamburguesa de queso?! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Venga para acá!— Exclamé emocionado, mis amigos sabían cuánto amaba las hamburguesas de queso, podría comer montones de ellas hasta más no poder. Tomé el plato con emoción para abrirlo, ansioso de ver una gran hamburguesa ahí, pero para sorpresa mía, la hamburguesa no era más que un pan pequeño con una lechuga, carne y queso dentro

La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro empezó a desvanecerse y el brillo en mis ojos se apagó con gran desilusión

Me sentí estafado

— ¿Esto es una broma? — Resoplé con decepción

—Nunca aseguré que la hamburguesa sería grande— Respondió Mikasa en su defensa, no hice más que resignarme y comenzar a desayunar, mientras Mikasa y Armin iban retomando una plática, aproveché tal distracción para desmenuzar una parte de la hamburguesa para dársela a Levi y posteriormente dirigirla a mi bolsillo sin que lo notaran.

Teniendo el pequeño pedazo de comida, finalmente pude ponerlo dentro con cautela sin demostrar algún rastro de sospecha, básicamente era pan comido

—Eren ¿Entonces vamos a ir? — Me hablaba Armin

— ¿Eh? ¿Ir a dónde? — Preguntaba algo confuso

— ¿No escuchaste? Este fin de semana estrenarán la película que hemos esperado por meses ¡Incluso ahorramos para comprar los boletos para la premiere a la medianoche!

— ¡Ah, cierto! — Exclamé, tomando el hilo de la conversación— Dicen que han puesto mucho esfuerzo en ella y que promete ser leal al libro, puede que vaya

Era nuestro libro favorito, el primero de una saga de 3, relataba la aventura de un hombre que debía recuperar el honor de su familia y limpiar el nombre de su pueblo después de la derrota en la guerra; era una saga llena de suspenso, tragedia y acción y aunque no soy un chico que lea mucho como Armin, no podía evitar sentirme emocionado

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! — Exclamó Armin con algo de brillo en sus ojos— ¿Irás con nosotros, Mikasa?

—No lo sé, pero quizás vaya, hacer cualquier cosa un fin de semana es mejor que recibir mensajes de Jean toda la noche—Dijo sin más, aun cuando Jean le estuviera escuchando a lo lejos y reaccionara en total shock

Jean siempre buscaba una u otra forma para que Mikasa se fijara en él, y ella le rechazaba de una u otras formas, era comprensible ¿Qué tiene de atractivo un chico con cara de caballo?

Ya para cuando había terminado el resto del desayuno a excepción de esa hamburguesa, el receso había terminado y era tiempo de volver al salón, la señal de ello era la campana que resonaba. Estaría tranquilo sabiendo que solo faltaban 2 horas para que saliera del colegio

—Oh, parece que el receso terminó— Dije, recogiendo mis cosas— ¿Saben que clase toca después?

—Ah, cierto— Decía Armin— Hoy nos tocan 2 horas de Biología con la profesora Hanji

Mi temple pacífico se vio destrozado en segundos al escuchar su nombre

El problema de Hanji Zoe, la profesora de Biología, no era lo que enseñaba, de hecho era muy buena profesora en cuanto a lo que imparte, el problema aquí era el cómo enseñaba

Digamos que su fama es de ser una profesora un tanto… excéntrica, su clase era de las más raras que recibíamos en la semana, literalmente hablando

Aún recordaba la vez que había traído un corazón humano a la clase para explicar cómo funcionaba el sistema sanguíneo, lo pasaba a cada alumno para que lo viera detenidamente y analizara cada parte del organismo; fue tal la impresión que algunos compañeros habían terminado desmayados en su clase

Si, fue tal la impresión que jamás olvidamos cada parte del corazón humano

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón, Levi me habló en voz discreta

— ¿Por qué tanto nervios con esa profesora? — Preguntaba Levi— No creo que sea tan exagerada como tú dices

—Levi, no tienes ni idea, si te contara lo que ella hace, te apuesto a que no terminaría — Respondía— Por cierto ¿Qué tal la comida?

—Nada mal, aunque a esa hamburguesa le hacía falta algo de sazón

—Te doy la razón en eso— Le decía— Por eso prefiero traer la comida desde casa

Con ello cerré la conversación, la clase de Biología pronto comenzaría

Solo esperaba a que pasara rápido

 _ **-…-**_

Y si, la clase pasó rápido

Habíamos hecho tantas cosas en el laboratorio que podría jurar que había perdido la noción del tiempo, en serio me había concentrado demasiado en el momento de disecar a un pequeño animal, cortesía de Hanji. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para intentar no vomitar ante el olor que emitía el animal, aunque algunos no habían podido resistir

Aquello era más la autopsia en un estudio de medicina forense que biología

Pero aquello ya no importaba, la clase por fin había terminado y con ello el día en la escuela, finalmente era tiempo de irse a casa

—Eren ¿Harás algo saliendo? — Preguntaba Mikasa

—Ehm, no, solo haré tarea— Respondía, tomando los libros del casillero

—Si gustas podría hacer tarea en tu casa— Decía ella

—Uh, no creo que pueda ser hoy— Le decía— Hoy haré más cosas, mi cuarto es un desastre y tengo que ayudar a mamá

—No hay problema en ello, Eren, puedo ayudar-

— ¡Santo cielo, mira la hora! — Exclamé algo desesperado— Debo irme o mamá me matará ¡Adiós!

Y con ello, me fui despavorido rumbo a casa, aunque a media mitad me detuve por haberme ido demasiado rápido

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Me preguntaba Levi — ¿Pasa algo con ella?

—Bueno, Mikasa es una chica algo… Peculiar— Le respondía a Levi

— ¿Además de que es fuerte de manera descomunal como tú dices?

—Algo así, no sé qué le pasa últimamente, pero anda demasiado pegada a mí, incluso ya no le basta con irla a dejar a casa ¡Quiere ir a mi casa! ¡Mikasa quiere ir a mi casa!

—Si quiere ir a tu casa ha de ser por algo

—Más que ir a mi casa, quiere ir a mi habitación, estar, tú sabes

—Eso significa que Mikasa quie-

Pero antes de que prosiguiera con su frase, escuchaba las voces de Mikasa y Armin conversando, vendrían pronto y si me veían con Levi, estaría frito. Debía retirarme de ahí, manteniendo la discreción; opté por irme a un callejón oscuro, no sin antes escucharlos conversar

—Armin ¿No crees que Eren está actuando muy raro?

— ¿Raro? ¿De qué hablas?

—No actúa como siempre, de hecho ¿No lo notaste en el almuerzo? Parecía que estaba ocultando algo

No pude evitar sudar en frío al escuchar aquello ¿¡Cómo diablos lo había notado?! ¿¡Qué clase de reflejos tiene esa mujer?!

— ¿En serio lo crees? Quizás está estresado por la temporada de exámenes que ya viene en menos de dos semanas

—No, Eren siempre deja los estudios para última hora, algo debe estar sucediéndole— Dijo Mikasa con algo de frialdad en su voz— Debo ir a revisar, a esta hora ya debe estar en casa

—Mikasa ¿No crees que es una exageración?

— Quizás Eren puede que esté atravesando algo complicado y necesita ayuda, o quizás puede ser otra cosa mucho peor

Oh no…

Antes de que Armin le dijera algo a Mikasa, ella ya había partido para mi casa

—Mikasa ¡Hey, espera! — Dijo Armin siguiéndole el paso

Ahora ambos iban para mi casa, el panorama no era bueno

—A este ritmo, llegará en menos de 5 minutos y si no me encuentran ahí…

— ¿Qué pasará?

Tragué hondo con mi cara bañada en sudor

—Habré despertado a la bestia Ackerman

* * *

 **AN: ¿Podrán Woody y Tiro al Blan-**

 **Ah no, ese no era**

 **¿Podrán Eren y Mini Levicito llegar antes de que Mikasa no los encuentre? ¿Aparecerán más personajes? ¿Por qué pregunto tanto? okno**

 **A contestar rv's!**

 _Pandirafa_ **: De hecho, sería algo raro y Mikasa lo sabe (?) Se viene la pelea del siglo, homies! (?)okno. Espero que te haya gustado el cap :'D**

 _IngridAstrid_ : **Eren es nuestra representación cuando se nos hace tarde :'v Es Mikasa Ackerman, eso basta para intimidar :'v Eren le va a jugar al bergas (?**

 _AcosadoraKawaii_ **: Nunca olvidaremos a Levi Homúnculo! Su enanez permanecerá en nuestros corazónes :'3**

 _Akire:_ **Y me volví a desaparecer hasta ahora :'v**

 **No olviden dejar reviews! Las contestaré en el siguiente cap**

 **Shoko se despide, byeeee**


End file.
